jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy Bohen
Izzy Bohen was a major character in the movie Jeepers Creepers 2. He was one of the teenagers who attended Bannon High and wrote for the school newspaper. He was also involved in the school's basketball team the Bannon Bantams. Izzy was distinguished by scars on his face. His school mates assumed that he got them by getting into a fight while trying to sneak into a gay bar. Izzy never confirms if he is gay or straight, but he was likely the most level headed and caring of all of the boys on the bus. He was wounded after crashing a truck to kill the Creeper but his actions wounded the creeper enough that it was unable to feed and entered its hibernation. Jeepers Creepers 2 Izzy was one of the teenagers on the bus with the Bannon Bantams, which was attacked by the Creeper. While the team and cheerleaders were off the bus, Izzy was peeing beside Andy Buck. Jake Spencer approached them, lowered his pants all the way down in front of Izzy. He then asked Izzy why he always gave Dante Belasco attention in his journalistic articles. He accused Izzy of being attracted to Dante, to which Izzy jokingly told Jake he thought it was him who had the crush. Jake told Izzy "live and let love," indicating that he didn't care if Izzy was gay. Jake peed on Andy Buck, who got angry, told him off and left. Once Andy was gone, Jake told Izzy that there was a rumor that his scars on his face were acquired in a bar fight at a gay bar. He then asked Izzy if he knew what people called him. Izzy did not and Jake told him they call him "Izzy." Izzy confirmed that was his name. Jake then added "or isn't he." Jake then pulled his pants up and walked away. When the Creeper showed up on the bus, Izzy was one of the students who worked to find a way to fight it. He found javelins on the bus. He was immediately insulted by Scott Braddock, who made several gay slurs at Izzy's expense. When Izzy called Scotty stupid, Scotty grabbed him by the next and thrusted him against the wall of the bus. Deaundre "Double D" Davis grabbed Scotty and told him to let Izzy go. Those two had some words but when Minxie Hayes fainted and had a vision of Darry Jenner warning her about the Creeper. When she woke up, she told everyone the nature of the Creeper. When the Creeper came back, he punched a hole in the bus and tried to grab Andy Buck and pull him out of the bus. Izzy was one of the students who tried to rescue him. However, it was Rhonda Truitt who shoved a javelin through the Creepers' head. After pulling it out the Creeper flew high in the air, and he crashed on the bus, breaking the windows. The Creeper's wing fell through a hole in the roof of the bus. The students in the back of the bus tried to move past it, but the Creeper grabbed Dante and ripped his head right off, creating himself a new head. Scotty then tried to get the students that the Creeper picked out to get off the bus, conveniently leaving himself off that list. Double D grabbed him and threw him against the bus wall finally telling him off. Izzy was at Double D's side. They decided to get off the bus. However, when they did, the Creeper came back and they ran back to the bus. However, the students on the bus wouldn't let them in. Izzy ran with most of the group. The Creeper took a dagger and pinned Scotty by the arm to a tree. Despite their differences, both Izzy and Double D tried to help rescue Scotty. However, by the time they freed him, the Creeper grabbed him and flew off. Izzy then found a truck and invited Rhonda and Double D to come with him. He told them that he got his scars because he got into a bar fight while hot wiring a car. Double D immediately asked if it was a gay bar, but Izzy did not answer. Izzy and Rhonda were in the cab with Double D in the bed. The Creeper came after them as Izzy drove fast through a field. He threw Rhonda out of the cab and sacrificed himself by hitting the brakes hard. The Creeper flew through the back window of the truck and the windshield, severely damaging him. The truck flipped over and burned. Double D was thrown from the truck before the Creeper tried to attack him. Izzy's condition was never mentioned but he was shown to survived the truck crash as he crawled from the wreckage. Trivia * Izzy is somewhat related to the Jeepers Creepers series creator, Victor Salva, as both were connected in homosexuality in teenage years. Izzy might be a Gary Stu character, as he is inserted in the film and harms the Creeper most severely by sending it through the window of a truck. Category:Jeepers Creepers 2 Character Category:Alive